It's Santa Claus, Nessie
by Nollie Marie
Summary: It's Christmas time, Renesmee's first Christmas. And for her first Christmas, the Cullens decide to take her to visit Santa Claus! Nessie is excited and she knows EXACTLY what she is going to wish for. What exactly? You'll have to read to find out!


I have had this one shot in my head for awhile so I thought that I post it up just for you guys to read. It's a small Christmas treat. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**It's Santa Claus, Nessie**  
By Nollie Marie

_Bella's POV_

I bite my lip as I watched Renesmee stare attentively up at the plasma screen. It was December and that meant that there were a million different Christmas shows and movies. Right now she was watching for the third time _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_.

"I know that face," Edward whispered, suddenly appearing by my side.

"Hmm…what face?" I said, blinking up at him.

"The 'I got something on my mind' face," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I do have something on my mind," I said.

"And what might that be?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down the length of my arm.

"Renesmee," I breathed, looking away from our daughter. "It's her first Christmas, Edward."

"Hmm, it is," Edward said, resting his cheek against the top of his head.

"First Christmas means Santa Claus and reindeer," I said, turning around to face away.

"Mhm," Edward said, nodding his head. "You're point?"

"_Edward_, we can't take her to some random Santa Claus," I said.

"I don't see why not," Edward said.

"Men," Alice said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

I smiled. Alice must have seen what I was thinking of doing.

"Edward, think of Renesmee," Alice said, stepping up right beside me. "She'll want to use her _talent_."

"A good point," Edward said, thoughtful.

"So who would be willing to portray Santa Claus without being entirely surprise by her talents?" I asked.

Alice smiled and cocked her head to the side two seconds before we could hear Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper walk towards the house. And like I could read minds like Edward, I smirked and looked at Edward who was smirking as well. He must be thinking _exactly_ what I was thinking.

The three entered the house then, Emmett laughing loudly. He paused just inside the house, glancing between Edward, Alice and I.

"What?" Emmett asked.

_Emmett's POV_

"Is this your first time working at a mall?" the employer asked, raising an eyebrow at Rosalie and I.

Rosalie looked at her manicured nails. "I practically _own_ the mall," Rosalie said, glaring at the girl.

I saw the girl gulp and turned around. I snickered as we followed her to God knew what.

"God, I can't believe Alice asked us to do this," Rosalie muttered quickly under her breath. The human girl wouldn't be able to have heard what Rosalie just asked.

"We do what we must to please others," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett," Rosalie said, staring a head but I could see her glare. "I am so not going to do it in the locker room."

I frowned but smiled when the girl turned back around.

"You're shift starts in thirty minutes," she said. "You better be prepared in your outfits by then."

"Will do," I said, saluting her.

The girl looked nervous but let Rosalie and I be.

"Finally," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she pulled out her cell phone to text Alice.

I smirked and rubbed my hands together. "This is going to be fun," I muttered and opened the locker where the suit was wearing.

_Renesmee's POV_

I grasped tighter on my mother as she walked through a slightly mild packed mall. It was the first time I had ever been to one. I wasn't sure if it was exciting or nerve racking. There was _so many people_!

"Ah, there is the main attraction," Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Alice, relax, it's _only_ Santa," Mommy said, rolling her eyes.

I gasped. _ONLY SANTA?!_ I may not have seen Santa but I knew that Santa was a big deal. He had lots of people making gifts for all the children in the world. He had his own songs and he was star in movies. He was more than a big deal, he was _the_ deal. I sighed and shook my head.

Alice looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"You ready to meet _Santa_,Renesmee?" she asked, hugging onto Daddy.

"More than anything," I whispered before resting my head against mommy.

I could see over everyone's heads the huge chair where a big fat guy sat in a red suit. He had white fluff beard and the red hat. He looked just like all the Santa Claus I had seen in the movies. It's Santa!

It felt like time was moving fast because suddenly I was in front o the line. I was leaning away from mommy's shoulders and towards Santa. I watched Santa wave good bye to the little boy he was previously talking with before he turned towards me.

Santa smiled brightly as Mommy transferred me into the beautiful brunette elf, who placed me onto Santa's lap.

"Ho Ho Ho," Santa said, laughing. I felt his laughter run through his body. "And what's your name little girl?"

"Renesmee," I said, sitting straight in Santa's lap. "Renesmee Cullen, Santa."

"Cullen, you say?"

I nodded.

"Nice family the Cullens," Santa said.

I felt my eyes go wide.

"You know my family?" I asked.

Santa laughed again.

"Your family has always been on the nice list, of course I would know them," Santa said.

"Even my uncle Emmett?" I asked.

"Of course I—your uncle is on the nice list," Santa said, his eyes going wide.

"Good," I said.

"So what would you like for Christmas, Ms. Renesmee?" Santa asked.

"Well…I want a new set of Jane Austin works for my mommy. Daddy needs more music sheets to write down his music. And Grandpa said in passing he wanted that new Medical Encyclopedia and Grandma wanted a book about the building designs from the 1800 forward. Auntie Rosalie needs new tools to work on her M3…she threw her last set at Uncle Emmett for a joke he played on her. And Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett wanted new baseball bats to use when there is another storm coming through. And lastly Auntie Alice—"

"Wow, Renesmee," Santa said, his eyes wide.

I froze and wondered if I wished for too much stuff.

"Renesmee, isn't there anything you would like for Christmas?" Santa asked. "So far you have asked things for your family and nothing for you."

I blinked and shook my head. "Mommy and I read Jane Austin every night before I go to sleep and Daddy is always coming up with new songs to play that I wish for him to write them down for others to hear them. Grandpa is very smart and he teaches me one new medical term every day. Grandma likes showing me how to building houses. Auntie Rosalie was showing me the other day how to fix cars until she threw her tools at Uncle Emmett. And my two uncles destroyed there last bat when trying to decided who was going to bat first. And lastly…Auntie Alice is always shopping for clothes for me and never finding clothes that she had particularly for us so I thought that maybe she could get some fabric so she could make clothes for me to try.

"All I wanted was my family to be happy," I finished, looking down at my little hands.

Santa chuckled. "Oh Renesmee, I think you'll wish has already come true," Santa said and turned my head in the direction where my mommy, daddy and auntie were. They were smiling and I had a feeling that mommy would be crying now if she could.

"Merry Christmas Renesmee," Santa said.

I looked at Santa. "Merry Christmas to you too, Santa," I said.

And with that the elf, who put me on Santa's lap, picked me up and lead me back to my family.

_Bella's POV_

Everyone was downstairs in the Christmas decked out living room. Renesmee was a sleep up stairs, dreaming about Christmas morning already.

"I can't believe Emmett glued his beard on," I muttered, watching as Alice shaved Emmett's face.

Alice laughed. "I can," she said.

"Oh be quiet," Emmett said. "I've seen enough of those Christmas movies were Santa's beard gets pulled. I didn't want my Santa like qualities be lost so I glued the beard on."

"I thankfully wore a brunette wig," Rosalie said.

"What I can't believe is what little Nessie asked for Christmas," Jasper said.

"Well she is the daughter of Bella, always thinking of others," Alice pointed out.

"Still," Rosalie said, smiling slightly. "It was nice to think of us."

"Mhm," everyone said.

Alice laughed. "Just wait until tomorrow," Alice said. "She'll come down stairs ready to open the gifts and there are the gifts she asked Santa for just the day before of."

I smiled and leaned against Edward. It was going to be a good Christmas, a very good Christmas indeed.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I think it was sweet and funny all together. I got this idea from a tradition we have done before. Every Christmas, all children's first Christmas, my family would go together and ask Santa, something for the baby instead of themselves. This time Renesmee asked for others instead of herself on her first Christmas. This idea, about the traditions, is what this month's challenge is for Twilight Challenges. It's easy and funny seriously.

Anyways, I got to go hang with the family!

Huggles,  
Nollie


End file.
